Difficulty Levels
|-|Classic= Difficulty levels are a feature in Unturned that affect a player's world and gameplay with slight changes. There are four different difficulty levels; Normal, Easy, Hardcore and Gold. (Only people who have upgraded their game to Gold are able to use the Gold difficulty mode). Normal "Standard spawns." Normal mode is the first mode in Unturned 2. Normal mode is the most common mode in multiplayer. Servers with a white circle in the server list tells you that the server is in normal mode. Easy "Everyone is a fresh spawn." In Easy mode, loot is 50% more common than in Normal mode, and this generally makes for easier gameplay. This mode is recommended to those who are new to the "Zombie-Survival" genre, both teaching the fundamentals of this genre to players, and helping new players learn the basics of the game. Bambi (easy) mode servers are indicated by Green Circles. Hardcore "Harder, but rewarding" In Hardcore mode, the User Interface is altered to increase the difficulty of the game. The following UI elements are removed: *The centre aiming reticle *The hit register (X) around the aiming reticle. *The percentage written data for each status bar (Health, Hunger, Thirst, Sickness, Stamina). You'll still be able to see the percentage visually. *The current ammunition in the top right corner (if Ranged Weapons equipped) *The filled state of containers, such as the Canteen or the Gas Can. *Bed claimed/unclaimed state. *Experience gained bar *Players online (whenever you hit "P"). So, if you host a non-dedicated server you're not going to be able to kick or ban someone. Also, you'll not get notifications if someone connected to the server. *Reputation gained bar The spawn rate of loot and cars are 50% lower than in normal mode, and zombie(s) have an edited head damage multiplier. For detailed damage calculation, check the Damage page. In addition, zombies deal three times the normal amount of sickness per hit (from 4% to 12% per hit). Plus, if you break your legs, opposite to the other levels where it heals by itself, you must use the splint to get it healed. Hunger and Dehydration also increase at a quicker pace (needs clarification). This mode is recommended for players who want to make the game more of a challenge. Servers with a red circle in the server list tells you that the server is in hardcore mode. Hardcore mode does not give you more Experience than the easier variants. Gold "Extra spawns for gold members." In Gold mode, it has double the amount of loot spawning and EXP gain compared to normal mode. Rare loot is more easily obtainable and also it's more common to see zombies dropping loot. This mode can only be unlocked by users who have bought the gold upgrade. Players can wear gold suits whenever he/she appeared as a fresh spawn. Servers that are colored yellow with a gold circle in the server list tells you that the server is in gold mode, thus only allowing gold members to play it. Trivia: *Normal users cannot enable gold mode. A golden lock would appear in the middle of the gold button, unless the user bought the upgrade. *The colored circles on each gamemode button is kind of similar to the circles for reputation. White being neutral, green being a hero, red being a bandit and gold being a low-rep bandit. *In the 72nd update, Bambi mode has more loot. * Bambi was a word created by a famous player/hero of the DayZ Mod, FrankieOnPcIn1080p. The word originally meant (in DayZ terms), 'fresh spawn'. * Bambi mode was originally intended to start off from scratch after every reconnect but was changed after update 2.0.7 to allow saving. Category:Tutorials